The present invention relates in general to educational aids and pertains, more particularly, to a learning board for teaching a combination of mathematical and non-mathematical subjects. The mathematical subjects preferably include addition, subtraction, and division, whereas the non-mathematical subjects can include any subject that can be taught through multiple choice questions.
With conventional learning boards, only one receiving area is provided in which to place the movable pieces after correctly performing a learning exercise. This drawback generally limits the number of mathematical lessons that can be taught. Additionally, conventional learning boards do not possess features necessary to combine the teaching of mathematics with other non-mathematical subjects on a common learning board while also providing means for answer verification including continuously visible feedback during either mathematical or non-mathematical exercises. Furthermore, with conventional one-receiving area learning boards, the board pieces must be mixed-up after a lesson is completed before they can be used for the next lesson. This ensures that the board pieces are not prearranged or in a particular order which may simplify the solution of subsequent exercises.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved learning board having multiple receiving area on the same playing surface that allows the teaching of a greater multitude of mathematical exercises on a common learning board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved learning board that provides the ability to teach both mathematical exercises and non-mathematical subjects, while providing verification means for both teacher and pupil that is continuously visible during both the mathematical and non-mathematical exercises.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved learning board in which a substantially correct solution of an exercise utilizing one receiving area disorganizes or mixes up the board pieces with respect to a substantially correct solution of another exercise utilizing another receiving area. After a first lesson is completed, the board pieces do not have to be mixed-up or shaken prior to performing a subsequent lesson.